


Unexpected Reactions

by d3athth3kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bad Boy Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, M/M, Playboy Dean, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500, high school seniors, i picked up your phone and your boldness gave me a boner, long time crush, mentions of Sam Winchester - Freeform, nerdy cas, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: As seen on Tumblr; Sitting next to your crush in class and you drop your phone on the ground, they pick it up, and shove it in their trousers, you in a bold move to retreve it, shove your hand into their trousers, a bit later their like, 'if you havent noticed.. i have a boner now.'





	Unexpected Reactions

Horrible, that was the only way for Castiel Novak to describe his current situation, he'd been searching for a writing utensil for a fellow student to borrow when he somehow managed to knock his wing clad cellular device from his school bag. To his utter surprise and fast annoyance the student he'd been crushing on since the first grade picked it up, glanced slyly at him, then slipped the device into his trouser pocket.

Castiel, aghast for words stared, mouth slightly agape at his long time crush, Dean Winchester, the dashing, leather-clad playboy of Milton high. You see, Dean had always been a bad boy with a soft spot for his brother and any person in need, especially the ones that reminded him of said his brother. Dean having seen Castiel's reaction allowed a micro-smirk to play across his supple lips.

After a few dozen moments Castiel finally came back to himself and glared furiously at his cellular devices keeper, then leaned forward shoving his hand into Deans trouser pocket and gripped his cellular device, before slipping it into his own trousers. Feeling accomplished Castiel returned to his former task.

````prospective switch`````

Shock, Dean sat there in complete and udder shock, well.. when it came to Dean there was always room for... growing arousal, for he had frequently seen his composed classmate become oh so flustered, but never so bold.

So he remained seated, eyes on the board, as his hand slipped under his desk to hide his growing erection.

After an eternity the bell rang and Dean patiently waited for Castiel to gather his things and leave the class before slipping from his seat, hands in pocket to disguise his tented skinies.

"Hey Cas, wait up!" Dean called as he followed Castiel down the corridor towards the Library.

``prospective switch```

At the nickname Castiel froze. No-one but his elder brothers Gabriel and Lucifer had ever called him that, though it was only one of the many nicknames his many siblings had thought up for him. Moments later, mind still searching for his brothers taunting words, a hand rested on his lower back and steered him into a secluded corridor, his age old crush pushing their way closer.

"If you haven't noticed, I have a boner now." Came Deans supple voice, breath ghosting over his sensative ear, then the soothing warmth was gone, as was Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any gramerical issues, i have no betta and my tablet doesn't know proper or even slang grammer.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, I may add onto it, i havent decided.


End file.
